Viva Las Vegas!
by Yutsuko
Summary: After a drunken encounter witha stranger at her pre-wedding party in Vegas leaves Buffy pregnant, she decideds to let the real father-to-be be involved. But when temptation arises again, will she betray her husband? SB...


**Title: **Viva Las Vegas!

**Author:** Yutsuko

**Summery: **After a drunken encounter with a stranger at her pre-wedding party in Vegas leaves Buffy pregnant, she decides to let the real father-to-be be involved. But when temptation arises again, will she betray her husband? S/B…

**Disclaimer: **The characters that I am using all belong to Joss; I am just borrowing them for a little while…

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking, but no, I won't forget about my other story. This fic has just been sitting in my documents for months now…

**Chapter one: **Her drunken mistake

Buffy Summers just sat, frozen on the floor of her bathroom staring wide eyed at the thin blue line that was displayed on the pregnancy test she was holding in her trembling hands. She could barely process the information that she was carrying a baby, and had taken the test three times to make sure but they had all given her the same positive result. She should have been crying with happiness in her fiancé's arms as they excitedly discussed the adjustments and moving decisions that would be made now that they were going to be parents. But they weren't; she was alone on the bathroom floor, Angel was at work and unaware of her condition, and she was feeling incredibly foolish and guilty because she knew that the baby wasn't his…

It had been about two weeks since that night in Las Vegas and Buffy's cheeks reddened with shame when she remembered it. It was three weeks exactly until their wedding and Angel, Buffy's loving fiancé, had booked five rooms at one of the most exquisite hotels in Vegas for her and her friends to have a weekend of man-free fun. He just wasn't aware of just how much fun Buffy was going to have.

It wasn't as if she had planned for it to happen, no way. In fact, Buffy had been looking forward to the two days of shopping, clubbing and drinking with just Willow, Anya, Cordelia and Tara, her best girlfriends. All five of them had noticed that it had been all about the men lately and they all had partners, so all the mini vacation was intended to be was some girly fun. That was until she had seen him walk into that casino, and suddenly all her rules had changed in a second.

She had been drinking, a lot, so whenever Buffy thought about it, she found some comfort in reassuring herself that she hadn't really been thinking straight anyway.

The casino was lit up with all the different slot machines and gambling tables buzzing with activity and casting an attractive glow over the massive room. She had originally been paying attention to Anya arguing with another gambler over who had won in a game of blackjack. Then he had walked through the door and all the sounds of excited voices and jingling quarters seemed to fade away into the background.

His platinum blonde hair seemed to almost glow among the brunettes that were surrounding him, and the dimly lit casino accompanied with the lighting of the slot machines cast a light on his chiselled face in a very flattering way…and that was all before he looked at her and strutted across the casino.

They had talked for hours and Buffy had gone through three more screwdrivers and two shots of tequila before she invited him up to her room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, her lips were smashed against his and her slinky black mini dress had been removed from her body with his expert hands. Buffy soon made short work of his leather duster, black shirt and leather pants and the two of them had made love right there in that bed.

The morning after had been a nightmare. Buffy immediately regretted what she had done and had ushered him out of the room once they where dressed. Her friends had all of course guessed what had happened and had comforted her as she cried with guilt and regret and had promised never to tell another living soul about what had happened that night.

Now it was different, Buffy's whole life had been altered by one stupid, drunken, lust-filled mistake and she didn't know what to do.

There was no way that it could be Angel's baby, as much as Buffy wished it was. The two of them had agreed to have no sex before the wedding so that their wedding night would be more special.

She breathed in and out slowly and deeply as she considered her options. Terminating the pregnancy was out of the window straight away, Buffy had never believed in terminations and was not about to start now, so the way she looked at it she had only two options; either she could tell Angel about everything and risk him leaving her and the baby alone, or she could pretend that the baby was his, and let the child live a lie.

After much consideration, Buffy decided that the second choice was the most sensible one to make. She would just tell Angel that the pregnancy was a result of a drunken night that the two of them had spent together, well, the first part was truthful. She couldn't bear to be a single mother and losing Angel was what she feared most in life, so now she had only one more decision to make…

…Did she want Spike to know about his baby? Buffy chewed nervously on her lip as she thought about the question. As much as she loathed him for taking advantage of her drunken state that night, she didn't have it in her heart to let him go on living his life without knowing that he was a dad. Of course they had swapped phone numbers that night, and his was probably still lying crumpled up at the bottom of her purse so she could get in touch with him.

Buffy just hoped that he would understand that, whilst he could still see his baby, he would have to keep the fact that they were related to himself.

She knew that staying on the floor of the bathroom wasn't going to make the situation any better so, wiping her mascara-covered eyes with the back of her hand she dropped the pregnancy test in the trash and walked numbly into the master bedroom. Still breathing hard and slowly to stop herself from fainting, she shakily took out her purse and rummaged through the receipts, perfume samples and unused tissues until she found what she was looking for and picked up the phone. She recognised his voice immediately,

"Hello?" Buffy could hear voices in the background; he was in a restaurant,

"H…Hello Spike, it's me…Buffy"

"Who?"

"Buffy Summers…from the casino in Vegas" she prayed she didn't have to jog his memory anymore,

"Oh, the one night stand from L.A. and I thought you said you never wanted anything to do with me again" there was a harsh tone to his voice and Buffy swore she sensed pain there also, but thought nothing of it and continued,

"Yes…well…erm...there's s…something you should know"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" she took a deep breath,

"I'm pregnant, and you're the father" there was a long pause from the other end of the line and the voices faded away. Spike had obviously gone somewhere quieter.

"Are you in any way kidding?" Buffy shook her head and then remembered that Spike couldn't see her,

"No" another pause,

"Wow, and it's definitely mine?"

"Yeah and…and you can be involved if you want to be but I understand if you don't…" she was cut off by his reply,

"Buffy, this is my kid…of course I want to be involved. What are you doing tomorrow for lunch?" Buffy thought for a moment,

"Nothing"

"Well then I'll meet you, there's this café near the plaza hotel…"

"I know the place"

"Then meet me at one O clock tomorrow, okay?" Buffy took another deep breath; she couldn't believe she was agreeing to meet another man behind her fiancé's back,

"Okay, see you then" she hung up the phone quickly and sank into the bed, after everything that had happened she was exhausted.

X-x-x

The T.V downstairs woke Buffy from her nap, Angel was home from work. Unsteadily, she got up from the bed and checked herself quickly in the full length mirror before making her way downstairs. Sure enough, Angel was home and was watching the remaining part of the football match on the sofa.

"Hey baby" he smiled and turned off the T.V when he saw her, she walked over and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers,

"Angel…I have some news" The smile on Angel's face flickered as his brain automatically played through different things his fiancée could be telling him.

There was a short pause.

"I'm pregnant" The room was silent as a wide grin spread across Angel's face, he took Buffy in his embrace and hugged her intimately,

"Oh Buffy, this is amazing… Everything's so perfect, the timing, everything" Buffy shuddered and looked expressionlessly over Angel's shoulder,

"Yeah…" she whispered, wanting so desperately to run up to her room and cry, "…it is"


End file.
